


Sacrificium

by Envisogon



Series: Revelations [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cults, Mississippi, Rituals, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envisogon/pseuds/Envisogon
Summary: Phillp and Motesha cars break down in a levee town named Greenville. A headless corpse is found in a freshly-dug grave in a park. This quiet town has never had to deal with more than missing gas cans and treed cats. Under alias John Smith and Clara Oswald, Their exploration of this horrific murder digs up a terrible secret that will bring Phillip closer to his true Identity.





	1. Circumitus (Detour)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in The Revelation Universe. This is a stand along. This story will contain graphic violence. Due to the subject matter it may cause some triggers. My aim is not to offend. There will be explicit sex scenes in the later chapters. I do not have a beta yet so excuse the punctuation errors.

 

 

 

It was cold, dark and cloudy. It was silent at Warfield Point Park. The wind was rustling through the trees as the evening entered into the night.  The peacefulness and calmest was suddenly interrupted by a young man. He was around 25 years old, He had a fair complexion. He had short black hair and hazel eyes. On this night, the young man was running for his life.  He looks around frantically for a way out.  A strange sound starts come through the woods as he continues to run.  How did he ever get himself into this position?  The young man asked himself as he come up to a ditch in the road.  The young man stopped and tries to contemplate on his next move to take.  The nearby tree started smell like smoke and all of a sudden a big burst of fire emerges. The sudden combustion knocks the young man to the ground and He is automatically knocked unconscious. What seem to be a few minutes the young man opens his eyes only to find to his horror that he was tied up to a cross post.  He could see naked woman dancing around a fire pit and people covered in long dark robes covering their face.  One of the hooded men comes over and starts to chant in unison

**_DIES irae, dies illa,_ **

**_solvet saeculum in favilla,_ **

**_teste David cum Sibylla._ **

Day of wrath and doom impending,

David’s word with Sibyl’s blending,

Heaven and earth in ashes ending.

 

**_Quantus tremor est futurus,_ **

**_quando iudex est venturus,_ **

**_cuncta stricte discussurus!_ **

O what fear man’s bosom rendeth,

When from heaven the Judge descendeth,

On whose sentence all dependeth.

Fear started to wash over the young man.  The air from his lungs was slowly escaping it was only a matter of time until the end comes.  The hooded man took out a knife and started to come up to the cross post.  The young man slowly starts to lose conscious as he felt the knife slowly penetrate his abdomen. The screams start to escape his lips and then darkness.

 

The following Morning

 

A young couple is running in Warfield Point Park. 

“Let take a breather. Over there by that post?” The man said nervously as he notices something in the ground.  “There is a fire pit over there” 

“We shouldn’t go over there, Bill, I think something might be wrong” says the woman

“I am sure that there is nothing wrong” The man walks over towards the fire pit.  He surveys the area to find some type of reassurance.  He looks down and notice hair coming up from the ground. The man curiosity takes over him and he looks around and pick up a stick. He walks over towards the hair. He starts to move the stick around the dirt.  It took a couple of minutes until he finally got the answer he was looking for you. The man starts to stand back.

“What is going on?” ask the woman

“Call the Police, Now” The woman runs up the man and saw what he had found.

“Oh my God!”

The head of the young man was sticking out with a lifeless expression.

 

The Next Day 

Phillip and Motesha were on the road after arriving in America two days earlier.  Phillip never seeing the whole United States suggested taking a road trip to Dallas.  Motesha was taking a nap while Phillip was driving.  Phillip looks over at Motesha, She was his savior and his angel.  Because of the events that took place over a few months ago.  Phillip has grown closer to her.  It was a big decision for the both of them to follow Damien’s orders to leave the country.  Phillip felt that going to into hiding instead of fighting was not the best of ideals. But, Motesha needed a break.  He did not want her to work as escort anymore and moving to Dallas would give them a chance to start over.  The bigger mystery was still ahead of them.  The investigation into the murder of Lisa’s butler Jules Jamison was still underway.  There were no leads or even a person of interest to speak of.  The only thing that was known is that the Diary was missing again.  Phillip worried that whoever had the diary was playing a dangerous game.   Phillip thoughts returned to the road, Motesha started to wake up from her nap.

“Where are we, love?” Motesha

“I just past a town called Leland, Mississippi”

“Mississippi, I was sleep for that long?”

“Well, we did play around before we left Memphis”

“We did…. didn’t we?” She smiled “So what will be our new persona here?”

“I was thinking along the lines of John Smith”

“John Smith That would do if you weren’t a famous actor.” 

“True, But, my work is not really known here in the states. Expect for “The Stranger Series”

“Well, I guess it could work. I can be Clara Stephenson”

“My Companion” Motesha starts to hear a strange noise coming from the engine.  “Do you hear that sound?”

Phillip listens carefully “Oh Nae, Bessie. Don’t fail on me now” Phillip starts to shift gears as the car slowly dies. 

Phillip pulls over the car and gets out checking the engine. Motesha gets out and someone passes and honks at her.  Phillip looks at the car as it drives up the road.  Motesha notices this and comes over and puts her arm around his.

“So, are we stuck?”

“A dinnae ken, it looks like the radiator might be busted.”

“Lovely, At least we are not in the middle of a desert” Motesha looked around she notices a gas station across the street. “Maybe, I can go over there and see can I get some help. There is bound to be someone that can help us.”

“Just be careful, I am going to see can I fix her” Phillip continues with working on the car.  Motesha walks across the street and into the gas station.  Motesha looked around the store before going over to the attendant at the register.

“Hello” The woman looks up “I need some help. My boyfriend and I are having car problems. I was wondering if there were any mechanics nearby.”

“Yes, in fact Doobie over there works a shop not too far from here.”  The attendant calls for the mechanic to come over.  The mechanic was a tall, muscular built African American man.  He had brownish hair and soulful black eyes. He walked over towards the register. Motesha had to stop herself from thinking unnatural thoughts. She glances over at Phillip who has now started to shout and yell at the car.  She directed her attentions back at the young man approaching the counter.

“This is Curtis. He can assist you with your problems”

“Hello, I hear that you are having car problems”

“Yes, me and my boyfriend car has broken down across the street.”  Motesha pointed to Phillip who has given up and is patiently waiting outside the car.

“You are not from around here?”

“No, we are both from England. We moving to Dallas, Texas”

“That is wonderful; Let me pay for this stuff and I will take a look at the car.”

“Okay, Thanks”  Motesha starts to walk out of the store towards the car. Curtis slowly starts to follow behind. 

“So, did you get help?” asked Phillip

“Yes, I did and he is coming over here” Motesha answered.  Curtis made to the car. 

“Hello, My Name is Curtis. I see that you have some stream coming from your hood”

“Hello, my name is John Smith.”

“I am sorry I totally forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Clara----.” Motesha looks up at a advertisement for Oswald Motors "My name is Clara Oswald"  

“This to meet you both” Curtis starts to inspect the engine. It took a couple of minutes to determine the cause of the breakdown. “It looks like a busted alternator. I will take a couple of days to fix.” 

“Really? Shit” Phillip said looking into the sky.  He came to realize that there was no choice in the matter. “How much will this cost to fix?”

“Around 200 no more no less, the days are just because we will have to order out.” 

“Sounds good to me!”  Motesha said as she admires Curtis.

“I will call for the tow truck and get you a loaner car.”

Motesha was slightly embarrassed at herself and once again ended up rebuking the thought. Curtis pulled up out his cell phone and started to make some phone calls.

“So, fate has once again reared its ugly head.” Said Phillip “This will at least give us some time to sightsee around town a little”

“Sounds nice”

Phillip was just about to kiss Motesha until Curtis interrupts them.

“Somebody is coming in a few minutes to tow the car.  Y’all can ride with me in the truck.”

They all walk and get into the truck. Curtis starts to drive them to the Car Shop.  While in the car, Curtis turns on the radio. 

“I hope you don’t mind. I am following a story on what happen at Warfield Point Park”

“If I may asked what happened” Phillip asked

“A headless corpse was found in the park by a cross post”

“A cross post?”

“Yeah, it is very disturbing”

Motesha looked over at Phillip. She knew that his mind has switch off and turned back on in a strange way. She didn’t know the reason why he was interested in gory details but, she had a feeling that she was about to find out. 

“Clara, Is there something wrong?”

“No, John. My mind was just wondering again”

“You know, you look very familiar! Have you been on television?” Curtis asked

“No, I haven’t” Phillip looked down and notice green army badge that was lying in the cup holder. Phillip did not know why this made him uneasy. “So, I see you were in the army?”

“I was for a while. Got out about a year or two ago. Returned home and started to work” 

“Thank You for your service!” Motesha said.

“Thank, we are here?”  They pulled up to a white building and with red letters on it saying “Joe’s tire and appliances” Phillip and Motesha got out of the car and walk into the building. Phillip notices that all television was turned on the news. The news reporter was talking about the case. Phillip was transfixed on the television. Something was telling him that the murder was not normal.  Meanwhile, Motesha was over at the counter handling business. Phillip took out his small notebook and jotted down a couple notes about the case.  Motesha walks over with a set of keys.

“You sure transfixed on the television”

“Something is drawing me to this case. “

“You are tired. Let’s get a hotel room and I will run you a hot bath.  We can play Doctor and companion again. Also, we need to find food.” 

Motesha dangles the keys in front of Phillip. He grabs them. 

“Alright, let’s find a room and we can order in”

“Sounds like a plan”

Motesha gives Phillip a quick kiss on the cheeks.  Phillip looks back up at the television on last time. 

As Motesha and Phillip head out the shop the clerk looked suspiciously at the couple.  The clerk proceeded to make a phone call. 

“Oportet primum loqui (We need to talk as soon as possible) Dictum coeperant (It has begun).

The clerk glance was now directed towards the television. The image of the young man appeared.  


	2. Close than I can get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip decides to follow his natural instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for kudos and compliments. I really do appreciate it. This is unbeted. So excuse the grammar errors. These are actual places. I am using my hometown in this story.

 

 

 

It was evening in the Delta. Phillip and Motesha had managed to find a room at a beautiful Annabelle home in the nearby town of Leland. The home was situated by Deer Creek. A creek that run east through Arcola, Mississippi. The room they were staying in was called “The Skinner Room”. It was a spacious room with a beautiful view of the nearby garden area. It had an private sun-room. The first thing that Motesha did when she entered the room is walk over to the sun-room. Phillip looked on; he walked around the room to see if they had an television. He knew that Motesha would have disapproved of him sticking his nose into another investigation. Especially, after events in the last town they stopped in. He was amazed that he was able solve the case and stay out of danger. The advantage of not being known for his work in the United States is that you could live your life as you pleased. Phillip was following the news about his latest acting gig “Murchison”. Murchison was a political drama about former Director of Communications. Phillip was chosen for his uncanny appearance to Lord Murchison and The fact that he had spent a lot of time him. The series premiered with high ratings and Phillip did some promotional appearances for the series. The series has recently been picked up by PBS and BBC America as a joint executive. Phillip figured that he would probably have to go back and forth to London and Dallas. This was going to present a problem since they was ordered to leave the country. But, for now that was a bridge that he would have to crossover one day in the future. His main concern was making Motesha safe until this whole messy incident passes over. Phillip looked over at the tv and turned it on.

“Come Over, Here Philllp. It is so beautiful.” Said Motesha

Phillip walk over to Motesha, She was so beautiful in her sundress. It showed off her curves. He loved looking at her. He loved the smell of her and her eyes were big and bright. It was almost like looking into a million different stars all at once. He comes behind her and wraps his arms around her.

“Thank you for doing this for me. I am so happy, Phillip” Motesha turns around and gently rubs his face. “I don’t—“

Phillip has a flash of him and her in a different place. They are in some type of room. She has been crying. Why have she been crying? She looked different her hair was shorter than normal. She was wearing more conservative clothing. Just as quickly as it appeared in went away just as much. His focus turned back onto Motesha. He immediately knew what she was going to say.

“I am exactly what you deserve” he answered back and proceeded to kiss her before another word could escape her lips.

The rest of the evening was spent making love to one another. The experience of love making was nothing new to Phillip. He has made her scream over and over many of times. Making love in the states was different for Phillip. The first time they had made love was on a secluded part of the beach in Virginia. Something about that experience opened the door for him. He felt that it was more now than making her cum. He was starting to feel as if he was spiritually growing. It was if the world was opening up to him. This evenings experience was no different more and more he felt connected to her. It almost felt like he was beginning to link with her soul. He knew that this was silly talk and it was probably from exhaustion. Phillip looks over at Motesha who was sound asleep. He gently rubs her arms that were wrapping around him. He looks up at the television and notice the news was on.

“We have more news tonight on the untimely death of the young man who was found this morning at Warfield Park. The victim is a male of 25 years of age. He had a fair complexion; He had short black hair and hazel eyes. He was found at 9:44 AM in dug Warfield Point Park. Here is what Chief Lewis had to say earlier this evening”

The anchor cuts to a clip of tall white man dressed police uniform. He is giving a press conference.

“We want to let the public know that we are doing. A thorough investigation into the circumstances of this death and there is a possibility that it is homicide. Due to the nature of this crime we are closing Warfield Point Park until further notice”  
“Chief Lewis, is it true that The Church of Enlightenment had something to do with this?” Ask a press member.  
“We cannot confirm or deny that? But, we are looking into it”  
“Yeah, right”  
“We will give you more information as come. Thank You”

The news anchor comes back on the screen.

“This is all the information we have the present time. Channel 4 at 10 will keep you posted with any new developments.”  
Phillip was on edge of the bed. Something was edging him to investigate. He slowly gets out of the bed. Motesha was still sound asleep. He walks around the room and puts on his clothes. He looks back at Motesha.

“Miss Oswald, I will return” Phillip grabs his keys and leaves the room.

It took at least thirty minutes to get from Leland to the other side of Greenville. Phillip was thankful for the loaner having GPS. He pulled up to the abandon road that leads into the park. It was dark and barely any light out there. There was a police tape across the opening. Phillip got out of the car and proceeded to walk towards the opening. He took a minute to decide whether this was a good bad Ideal. He looks around his surroundings.

“There is no security camera out here; I guess I will let myself in.” He starts to run and jump over the police tape. Once on the other side he pulled out his flashlight. He walks down Warfield Point Park road. Phillip did not notice anything strange or out of the ordinary. He turned down the right pathway. Phillip came up to a little house. He shined the light on the house. He slowly walked up to the door.

“There’s has to be someway in” He sees the window pane is crack. “How convenient” than he begin to have seconds thoughts “Oh, God why am I doing this?” He puts his hand over his eyes. He decided to shine the flashlight into the small shack.

“A standard ticket booth” he said to himself. Phillip turned around and started to head towards the crime scene.  
It was a couple of minutes later; Phillip notices that it was darker than usual. The tree had scorch marks still on it. The marking was unnatural. He traced his fingers over the indention in the trees. He traced every niche and turns that was in the tree. He wanted to remember them. The wind started to increase speed again. Phillip continued investigating he knew that he was in the right place when came up to the police tape. He could feel a presence that was very unique. He climbs over the tape.

“What the fuck happen here?”

Phillip walks over to the cross board that were still lying there. The cross board still had remnants of blood on it. He shined the light on to the fire pit. Phillip looked over at another set of threes. He was now immersed in his surroundings. Three hooded people walked past him. Phillip could see the victim being dragged. He is visibly unconscious. The four hooded person walks two the person in long red robes with his/her face covered in black lace to conceal their identity. Phillip slowly walks around them as the person along with the four hooded people is performing a ritual dance. The images started to fade away. Phillip was slightly freaking out a bit. He decided that he has had enough for one night. There was some light flickering in the nearby trees. They were starting to come towards the crime scene. Phillip turns around and starts to make his way out of the area. The lights were getting closer. Phillip started to run down the pathway. A couple minutes later he was near the entrance of the park. He was just about to jump the barrier when...

“Hold it right there! You are trespassing! The park is closed to the public” Phillip holds his hands up and turned around.  
“Listen, I am not here to cause trouble.” Phillip could not make out who the person was. “I am just trying to go back Leland”  
“Well, you are long way from Leland” Phillip starts to drop his hands “Keep your hands up”  
“Listen, I can explain everything” Phillip nerves were getting the best of him. He was silently kicking himself for doing this. It was probably the dumbest thing to come out here in the middle of the night. Now, he was about pay for it.  
The person started to come closer. Phillip was able to start making out a figure. He was slowly relieved that it was a woman.  
“It is time to pay the price for you action. You snake!”  
“What?!” The woman pulls the safety off her shotgun. She starts to aim the gun straight at Phillip. Phillip wasn’t a religious man. But, tonight he prayed for some intervention for a Lord or God.

Seconds later a shot is fired.


	3. Via autem non est  (The way of Nothing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip tries to sort things out with Motesha. Zelda is given a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly violent near the end so if you not into this sort of thing. You might want to skip this part. Bear with me this is turning out be along story.

 

 

“Can you all just settle down into you assigned seats?”

The students all gathered and found their sits.  Motesha was standing in front of a classroom. 

“Today we will be looking over works of Jane Austin” 

A young boy starts to throw paper balls at another boy.  Motesha looks up.

“You two stop it or else”

“Or else what?” Motesha is slowly losing control over the class. 

“Ms. Oswald, It looks like you have a problem other than “The Doctor” said the young girl that was setting in the front.

Motesha looked around the room. It felt so familiar but distant. She soon realized that this was a dream and those little brats was going to mind her or else.

“LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS, I AM THE TEACHER OF THIS CLASSROOM AND IF YOU ALL DON’T QUICK ACTING UP. I AM GOING TO THROW EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU BAD ASSES OUTSIDE THE WINDOW. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

The students remained quiet in the classroom. Motesha smiled to herself. The dreamed started to fade and she was slowly returned to reality.  It took Motesha a minute to realize that where she was.  She looked around the room to see that the television was still on.  She turned over and notices that Phillip was not in bed.  Motesha got out of the bed and walked to the restroom.  She glances over at the T.V a recap of the news briefing was airing. 

“God Damnit, that idiot” She decided to return back to bed. She will deal with him in the morning.

Meanwhile, Phillip was still at Warfield Point Park spending his last few moment of his life praying to the Lord or God, Just to anyone up there that will hear him. 

The person started to come closer. Phillip was able to start making out a figure. He was slowly relieved that it was a woman.

“It is time to pay the price for you action. You snake!”

“What?!”  The woman pulls the safety off her shotgun. She starts to aim the gun straight at Phillip.  Phillip wasn’t a religious man. But, tonight he prayed for some intervention for a lord or God. 

 Seconds later a shot is fired.

“You can open your eyes, I didn’t kill you”

Phillip opens his eyes and check to see if he was still alive.

“Is it okay to put my hands down now”

The woman was fairly young. She had medium length air that falls on her shoulder.  She was slightly tall and slender built.  She has a wonderful Mississippian accent. She had a tattoo around her arms. The tattoo was tribal and the design was a snake devouring itself.

“You have a very nice accent” The woman slowly walks around Phillip. “And a nicely shape ass” She smacks it and Phillip flinches. When she made it to the front of him the woman puts his hand down. “What is your name, Hun? And why are you creeping around here at night?”

“I should be asking you the same thing”

“I ask the questions around here. So speak or I will be aim---“ She points her shotgun to Phillip’s Crotch. “at the your dick instead of the snake that was behind you” Phillip looks around to see the dead snake.

“Fair enough, my name is John Smith and I was lost.”

“Bullshit! I wasn’t born yesterday John”

“It seems to me you were”

“Shit Talker”

“Oh, Really”

“Yeah, and it still doesn’t explain why you are out here in the middle of the night”

“I will tell you as soon as I get your name”

“Zelda”

“Now, since we have that out of the way”

“I was here looking at the crime scene. It spikes my curiosity.”

“Well be careful about spiking your curiosity around here. It can lead to danger.”

“You seem to know a lot about that Ms. Zelda.”

“I spent most of my life here. I have seen the struggles of many. Including that cultish group “The Church of Enlightenment”

“They mention on the news tonight”

“I have been studying them for years. Maybe you should come by later on today. I will give you the full history tour. In the daytime, so you can see the entire park properly.”

“I might take you up on that offer.”

“I hope so, in the meantime you should leave before the security shows up. It is close to their rounds again”

‘Bye, than”

Phillip turns and step over the crime scene tape and got back in the car. Zelda walks away.  Phillip gets into the car and leaves the park.  In the car, Phillip looked at his cell phone messages there was no miss calls or text. Phillip had hope that Motesha was still asleep when he made it back to their room.  He pulled over to a 24 hour coffee shop.  If, Motesha was up than he would have an alibi.  Motesha was sitting out in the sunroom when Phillip pulled up. .

Phillip came up to the room just before he could open the door. His mind went back to the crime scene and the lights that were coming towards him. “What or who was that and Why Zelda was out there by herself?”

He opens the door

“Where the Hell has you been?”

Phillip closes the door. 

“I wanted some coffee” he puts the cup holder down and gives her a coffee cup. Motesha goes and set on the edge of the bed. Phillip sets beside her.

“Phillip, do not lie to me. I saw the news. You went wondering again.”

“Yes, I saw the news and then went out to get coffee.”  

“Listen, I understand that this has been stressful for you. I have force you to pack up and move to a new country. Leaving your life as you knew it behind.”

“Mote---“

“Listen to me; I need you to tell me the truth.  This has already happen before and you were nearly killed for sticking your nose into other people’s business. I mean, Fuck, They tried to lynch you. You are in the south. You know how fuck up some people are these days”

“I absolutely understand. I can’t explain it….But, something is drawing me to this crime. Shite, I can’t explain it”

“We are not Mulder and Scully on The X-Files and I am sure in the hell isn’t immortal.”  Motesha gets up and put her coffee cup down on the nearby table. “I take it that this little talk is not going to work.”

“Why do you say that?”

“You have changed since we came into the states. You have been taking more risks than ever. I am just afraid…”

“Love, I understand your concern. But, I just cannot turn away from this. I have a feeling that I am getting close to something.” He walks over to Motesha and grabs her hands “I will not let anything happen to you.  Fuck, Whatever Diana said about her vision about us. Time is not set in stone. We are in control of our own future now. I have a duty to protect you.”

Motesha walks up and hugs him.

“Shut Up! I know that” She kisses him. “It is going to be daylight soon. We should get back to bed.”

“That would be lovely”

“I know I am not going to change your mind. But, next time let me at least join in on the fun. I am you assistant.” Motesha drops her robe to reveal that she was naked underneath. She walks over to the bed. 

“Miss Oswald, I think the Doctor will see you now.”

Back at Warfield Point Park, Zelda walks into a building right on the edge of the lake.  The room was a bright fiery red.  An older woman was sitting at the edge of the table. Zelda was nearly caught off guard by her appearance.

“What the Fuck? I thought you were gone.”

“No, you thought wrong. Besides, I saw you talking to that older man tonight.”

“To be honest I didn’t know that you were spying on me.”

“Zelda, you know I have eyes everywhere. Is he a threat?”

“Not at the moment, He was just checking out the park”

The older woman gets up and walks around the room. She walks up to Zelda”

“I know that you are lying to me Zelda.  I have a special interest to protect. If he gets in the way I will get rid of him just like the others. I will advices you to leave him alone and continue looking for a suitable channel. Time is running out.”

“Even, if I do find a channel. The police are all over that place.”

“You do not worry about the police. I will handle them. You on the other hand continue as before.” She starts to go out the door and then turn around “Find out if he is the one”

“Sure, I will find out”

“Remember we are ushering in the age of enlightenment. I will be watching you. ”

Zelda looks at the older woman as she walks out. She goes over to the chair and sits down.  She looks out of the window and see a strange light coming from where the crime scene is.  Zelda grabs her shotgun and walks over there.

“Alright, I told you not to come back.” She looks around and see someone walking towards her. She could make out who it was. She starts to shoot but nothing happens until….

“It cannot be…It is too soon”

She saw a black smoke coming towards her. She drops her shotgun and starts to run like hell. The black smoke engulfs the gun and starts gaining speed until it covers Zelda. The smoke starts to eat away at her flesh. She screams in agony. She feels that her whole body is being burnt alive. The rotting smell gets to her and she starts to vomits. Zelda went into shock and passes out the black smoke turns into red.

Then there is nothing more than darkness.

 

 


	4. Blue Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motesha reflects on her relationship with Phillip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It is a relatively short chapter. Please, excuse the spelling mistakes.

_“An outsider will battle a merciless angel._

_The fate of the light depends on the outcome”_

_- **The Secrets of The Delta**_

****

****

It was finally Morning; Motesha woke up first and decided to take a shower. Phillip was still asleep in bed.   Motesha was still a bit mad at him for leaving her last night.  She couldn’t help but to think that this was a bad decision to get involve.  But, for now she was just going to leave it along.  Phillip and she have never been in a full blown argument before and She did not intend to start.  She looked into the mirror and stared at her reflection.  There was a scar above her breast.   She lightly traced it with her finger.  Just last night the scar was being worshiped by Phillip’s lips.  She started to wipe her face with the face towel. The scar was a constant reminder of the hidden pain she had suffered throughout her life so far.  The nights were she didn’t know where she was going to lay her head for the night. The endless nights in the soup kitchen for food or the nights she had to beg.  On some night she had to fuck a stranger for somewhere to get a few hours of sleep or for money. This led her into the world of the escort services.  The night that she met Phillip was when her life change.

He usually comes in about every week to look at a peep show or to have a lap dance. On, this night he was looking for something more. Something was in the air; they had a party for some big shot actor. He was handsome on that night he dressed more laid back. He was dressed in a black jacket, a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. His shoes black trainers.  He was with his girlfriend, Lisa at the time. She later found out that she wanted to experiment. She left him to his own devices for a while.   Lisa was in the middle of deep throating someone while Phillip was gone.  Motesha was working in the paradise. Phillip came up to her and asks for a drink. This little jester was the start of an illicit affair that has become something more since then.  Motesha mind came back to the present. Phillip was up and starting to get ready. He came into the restroom.

Phillip comes behind her and hugs her.

“I see that you are awake.”  He kisses her on the cheeks.

“I thought that we could catch breakfast and go and have a stroll in the park. There is a place near here that I want to check out. And maybe later go to Does café and then end the night in a juke joint.”

“You seem to have everything figured out.”

“I do…I wanted to make it up to you today.”

“I can’t wait to see.” The phone starts to ring. “You should go and answer that yeah” Phillip reluctantly releases the hug and goes over to the phone

“Hello”

On the other end, it was a woman’s voice.

“Mr. Smith, I was wondering if you could stop by Warfield Point Park today.” Ask the lady on the other end of the phone.

“I am sorry, but how did you find me?”

“I have my ways Mr. Smith.”

“I see, so what is this about?”

“You meet with an associate of mines last night”

“Yes, I did… I believe her name is Zelda.”

“She has informed me that you were coming by the park today. I wanted to know around what time. So, I will know when to meet you”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t planning on coming”

“You were the last person to see her. Were you not?”

“Yes, we talk for a while and then I left. Is she okay?” 

“As far as I could tell, she was found unconscious near the crimes scene. I found her this morning. She was taken by the hospital.”

Phillip looked back at the bathroom. He knew that Motesha was not going to be with his slight detour. But, he had to find out what was going on in this town. The town itself seemed pleasant the people were friendly so far.  The Mississippian accent was intoxicating. Phillip loved it. Motesha came out fully dressed. She went towards the closet to grab a pair of shoes. Motesha is going to kill him or remove sex from him. He has a duty of care towards her. But, He now has a purpose. Someone is working through him. He just can’t ignore it. Phillip decided to wait until they were at breakfast to tell her.

“Okay, alright I will meet with you around 11am.”

“I will be looking forward to it”

“I am sorry but I didn’t catch yo name.”

“My name is Marion Stekeetee..I will see you then.”

Marion hangs up her cell phone. She was sitting in Zelda’s hospital room.  Zelda was still knocking out. Her body has recovered completely. Marion looks over at the time.  The hospital door opens and a young man walks in.  He has a blue substance in his hands. He hands it over to Marion who inspects it.  

“Blue Ice”

“The finest in the south it is ready to be injected into your conduit at any time. All you have to do is put it in a drink hot or cold. “

“Lovely, I am going to head back to the park. I have a very special guest that is coming. I want you to sit here and make sure that no one comes near her.”

“I will mistress” 

Marion gets up out of chair and leaves the room.

Back at the B and B, Phillip finally got dressed. Motesha and him switch to their new alias immediately.  The hostess approached the two.

“I see you slept well last night”

“We did “ Motesha said cheerfully.

“Breakfast is being served in the next room. Since, you are going to be with us for couple of days. There are a lot of exciting places we have the Jim Henson museum down the street. We have the ruins of the delta. And other exciting stuff.”

“Thank you for the information” Said Phillip

His mind automatically wanted to check out the ruins.

“How far are the ruins?”

“Thirty miles north on 124 it is a bit off the beaten path.  It more likes an oddity than a ruin here. Especially since it is believed that it is the birth place of that horrible cult. I can write the directions down for you”

“Sure, can you for me?”

“It is no problem”

Motesha notice that Phillip was throwing on the charm.  It was unsettling she knew that he was changing very slowly into someone else.  The hostess gives the sheet of paper to Phillip. She then compliments them on their accents. She then proceeds to lead into the dining room. It was the usual southern breakfast grits, eggs, pancakes and other assorted variety.  It was a quiet meal until Phillip was ready to tell Motesha what was about to happen.

“Clara, I know that you are going to be upset. But, I have to drop by the park.”

“Why?”

“There was a lady that I meet last night”  Motesha was already starting to get annoyed. “We talk about for a while at the park”

“and?”

“She was discovered unconscious and is in the hospital”

“Oh my god John is going to be alright?”

“I don’t know, This Marion person want to see me”

“Well okay than, do the police know about this?”

“No, But I have a feeling that I going to find out when I get there.”

“Shit, I really wanted to this to be an quiet day. Just you and me sightseeing together.”

Phillip reaches across the table and holds her hands.

“I know after this I will make it up to you. I promise”

Motesha could not resist refusing this offer. His eye was a piercing deep blue. She was easily lost staring into them.

“Okay, let’s go”

“Thank You! He gets up and comes around to Motesha. He bends over and kisses her.  A few minutes later, they both got up and left.

Marion was preparing for Phillip to arrive at the park. She prepared tea for them and an extra one for his girlfriend.  A park attendant came into the building.

“They are at the gate”

“Escort them here” Marion said as made the finishes touches on the tea and water.  Marion reached into her purse and pulled out the little bag that whole the blue ice. She puts the powdery substance into one of the cups that she has secretly marked and also into the water.  She could hear them getting closer to the building.  He was Scottish and the lady was English. Their accents were amazing. She almost felt guilty about what she was about to do.  The screen door opened and the park attendant came in with two attractive people.  Phillip was being to sweat from the humid heat. His body was not yet use to this type of climate. Marion comes up and introduced herself to them. She asks them to have a sit. Phillip notice the ice tea on table.

“Ice tea sure” Marion goes cover and hands him the marked tea. She offers Motesha some tea but she refuses and asks for bottle water. Phillip immediately starts to drink.

“I know you are wondering why I ask you here John.”

“It did cross my mind.” Said Phillip

“As I said on the phone Zelda found near the crime scene. Early this morning she told me that the last person she had talk to is you.”

“We talked near the gate. She had killed a snake that was about to attack me.”

“Where there anything else that was going that night?”

Phillip started to feel strange at this point. The words were trying not to come out.

“There were lights, I saw that night.”

Motesha looks over at Phillip who was looking ill.

“Are you okay? John”

“Are you okay, hun”

“I feel…..what are you a reptile woman your face looks like a thousand ship has been sink by it and not in a good”

“JOHN! I am so sorry. He didn’t mean that” looks over at Marion.

Phillip starts to name off a list of people that Motesha has never heard of.  He notices a screwdriver that had the word “Sonic” on it.  He grabs it and tries to open the door with it. Motesha tries to calm him down. Marion was enjoying this but she should fake concern for him. He finally opens his door via hand and walks out.   Motesha follows him and he turns to her say

“Take Five” and pass out.  

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Black Road (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip and Motesha goes to Windsor Ruins. Marion has a meeting with The Major.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I have not been feeling well lately so bare with me. This is not beta. I might have errors. I will at some point try to clean the chapters up. Thank you. You all for being awesome.

 

 

Black Road (Part One)

 

Phillip awoke to an awful ringing in his head and a pain around his neck. Where was he? And how did he get here?  He tried to focus but all he could here was a little child saying

_**“Cut, Cut, Cut, the blood flows everywhere.**_

_**Cut, Cut , Cut, Only Heaven knows.** _

_**Bound to earth by torn flesh ,** _

_**but set free by my soul in the sky.** _

_**Cut, Cut, Cut My bloods run Cold** _

_**Down by the river i am along** _

_**and no one can hear my cries”** _

The child’s voice disappears.

Phillip tries to focus his eyes. Then he heard a woman seductively say “Lilith, will guide you”

“John, are you okay?” The woman’s voice sound so familiar.

“Sir, please come to” He opens his eyes and notice a paramedic was leaning over him.  He looks around and saw Motesha talking with Marion.  Phillip starts get up.

“Hold on sir!” The medic helps him up.

Motesha come over to check on Phillip.

“Are you okay?”        

“I have been through worst….What happened?

“You started to freaking out and then you past out”

“Mr. Smith, I think we should talk at another time.” Marion went and grabs him a drink of water. “They said you had a touch of heat stroke.”

Phillip takes the water and drinks it. He felt very different. It almost felt like he was changing into something else. Marion looks on and notices that the change was already starting. The man and woman that were around him started to give him looks. Motesha was also aware of the change.

“I think I am going to be just fine.  Mo…..I mean Clara and I must be going.”

“Are you sure? We should go back to our room so you can relax.”  

“Honestly, I am fine, Love” Phillip gets up “We have a lot of sightseeing to do today” 

“There is a ruin that you should check out. It might peak your interest,” Marion escorted Phillip and Motesha to the door.  “Please get some rest, Clara here is the room number for Zelda”.  

Marion hands Motesha a piece of paper.

Phillip looks back and gives her an alluring look. The walk back to their car was silent. Motesha decided to drive. Phillip begins to look at his cell phone.

“So are we going to talk about what happen?”

Phillip was still silent his mind was lost in another place.

“Okay, I understand that you are slightly embarrassed. We really did not accomplished a lot at that meeting with Marion. I have to admit that I am glad that it was short.”  Motesha glances over at Phillip who is looking out the window.

“Let’s go to those ruins” He said quietly.

“Are you sure that is what you want to do?”

“Yes, It will give us a chance to see something different” Motesha hesitantly agreed.

The Windsor ruins were located just outside of the town. It was a plantation mansion that was completed in 1861. It was owned by Reginald Smith Wilkinson who died one week after the mansion was completed. The mansion remained in the family until late 70s.  It later had become desolate and had to be torn down.  The Windsor ruins were not only famous for its beautiful 27 Greek influenced columns.  But, for its paranormal activity and the infamous hanging tree that is situated at the entrance. It is known to be a hot spot for Ghost Hunters, Thrill seekers and occultist who believe that the beautiful and deadly Lilith has taken up shop in the middle of the remaining columns.  As, Motesha and Phillip started to park the car outside the entrance there was a sign posted at the main gate.

_**“Enter at your own risk; please do not stand under columns.”** _

“This is so beautiful.”  Motesha said as she took the keys out of the ignition.  Phillip and Motesha proceed to get out of the car.  A light breeze came over the area.  They begin to walk towards the columns.  Something was pulling Phillip towards the site. 

“It is very peaceful out here.” Phillip said as he proceeded to touch one of the columns.

  Motesha continued to walk along the sides of the columns until she notice a large circle that was in the middle of the ruins. She climb over the gate and walked towards the circle. Phillip notices this and follows her.

“I wonder what this means” Motesha kneel down and looked at the circle. It had markings that resembled symbols on the ground.  Motesha started to trace one of the marking. 

“I think that touching them is a very bad ideal”

“Really and this is coming from a man who likes to investigate crimes scenes in dark.” Motesha grins;. “I am sure I will be fine” Motesha stands up again and looks around. 

Phillip notices a woman come towards Motesha. The woman had sunken eyes, long black hair that flowed gently on her back. She was wearing a long silk dress and no shoes. Her face was expressionless. The woman continued walking slowly towards Motesha until she stops at one of the columns.  The wind starts to pick up again. The woman touches the column and starts to push it.  The wind picks up speed.  Phillip notice that a piece of the column was breaking off above Motesha’s head.  Motesha was stilling looking around at the time.

Phillip rushes over to Motesha and shoves out of the way.  A second later a big piece of column hits the ground where Motesha was standing earlier.

“Are you okay?” asked Phillip who was out of breath.

“I think I am. How are you?”

“Good, I think that we should leave. I think it is enough sightseeing for one day” 

Phillip helped Motesha up and started to leave the area. Phillip looked back and notices that woman was gone. It was a clear sign to they was not welcome there.

Back at Warfield Point Park,

Marion was going over paper work.  There was a knock on the door.

“Come In” A sharply dressed man walks through the door.

“Did I catch you at bad time?” noticing the mounds of paperwork on her desk.

“You are just the person. I need to talk to”

“Well, that is a change”

“Indeed, so what is going on with the case?”

“As, far as I know; everyone is quiet and turning a blind eye to this messy affair.”

“That is excellent. I hope it will remain that way.”

“It shall. You have been an valuable asset to the community. I would like to keep it that way with our mutual understanding.”

“I am sure you do.” Marion gets up and walks over to the front of the desk. “There is one small problem. There is a couple in town that I would like for you to keep an eye on.”

“Is this the same couple that is from overseas?”

“Yes, His name is John Smith and Clara Oswald. They went to ruins today.”

“Windsor?”

“Yes, my succubus lover should have taken care of them or at least scared them away.”

“You know it is a dangerous game you are playing with that demon.”

“She know which side her bread is buttered. She is bound to that spot.”

“She could be bad news if she is ever released. I am just trying to watch for the safety of my town.”

“Major, you should remember that when I was Lilith. I help you win the election. I made a promise that I will only use her if needed. They really shouldn’t be trouble.”

“But, just in case. You want to cover your tracks.” The major starts to rub his hands up her legs.

“You catch on well”

“I try my best”

“I bet you do.”  The major grabs Marion and kisses her.

On the outskirts of town, Motesha and Phillip stop by a famous little hole in the wall place called “Black Road”.  On the outside it was a testament to hard living. The building was a small shack house. It had an added on pouch with a stage.  The band was already another set. Inside the juke joint, there were pictures of celebrities on the walls.  The trill was seeing a piece of history that was happening around the place. The place was run and owned by Lil Jackson Blue.  Lil Jackson has spent most of his years playing in session bands and touring with critically acclaimed musicians like BB King or Muddy Waters.  His career came to an end when is suffered a near fatal stoke.  He decided to return to his first love which was cooking some of the best soul food in the delta.  He brought the small property and turns it into a juke joint and now runs it with his two daughters and one son and their children. 

By the time, Night had fallen.  The band was hitting its stride a lot of people were dancing on the floor.  Somehow, Motesha convinced Phillip to dance on the floor.  The bodies that were on the floor were gelling together. The heat was rising and it was intoxicating. Phillip started to do the forbidden dance with Motesha. Motesha was taken a bake by it.  It was an immediate turn on for her.  They were in their own world for the moment. By the end of the song, they were sweating; Phillip grabs Motesha’s hands and leads her out the juke joint. Philllip notices a tree in the dark and leads her to it.

He gently pushes Motesha against the tree and they start making out.  Moans starts to escape their mouths in the distance a woman resembling Zelda looks on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Black Road Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip and Motesha inadvertently sets off a dangerous prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick chapter and a mildly violent one at that. This chapter needs some cleaning.

 

 

_ _

 

 

 

 _“_ _He will spill his seed on the earth_

 _His seed blood will fall upon the earth”_

_\- Secrets of the Delta_

****

****

A thunderstorm was starting to form in Greenville.  The spirit that has taken the form of Zelda Goldguts, The young woman who is presently in a medical induce coma at Delta Regional Center. The Spirit silently watched Phillip and Motesha having sex on the tree. It was almost time for the club to close and people started to come out. The spirit was growing near as Motesha was nearing her peak. 

“Are you close?” Motesha ask.  A certain panic started to rush over her. It felt like she was being watched. 

Phillip started to nuzzle her neck.

“I am…Clara” Phillip was on the edge. The rain started to pour down. Phillip speed up brings both of them to an earth-shattering climax.  The lights from the departing cars nearly catch them in the act.

Motesha unwrap her legs from around Phillip.  Phillip and Motesha start to straighten out their clothes.

“You really must like the name of Clara” as she fixes his hair.

“Nae, I just like make you properly scream” 

“It was wonderful. It is time for us to go back to our room.” 

Phillip looks around the area and notice that their car was the only ones in the parking lot. They both smile and are slightly embarrassed. Phillip wholes out his hand and Motesha grab his hand and they walk to the car and leave. 

After they left, the spirit emerges near the tree. She looks around and notices that there were some bodily fluids on the edge of the tree.  The spirit bends down and put some of the fluid on her fingers.  She lifts it up and puts it in her mouth. 

A few minutes later Lil Jackson Blue’s Nephew Clinton was taking the trash out.  Clinton looked over and notices a light that was off in the distance. Clinton has always been spiritually aware.  When he was a young boy growing up in Clarksdale, Clinton and his cousins from New Orleans would occasionally go into the woods and track down lost spirits that wanted to be unbound for this earth.  Clinton could tell that something was wrong.  He could see a blue orb going into the woods. Clinton walks over to the woods and goes in. He follows the blue orb into an abandon shack.  He stops and looks around. It was too dark to make out exactly what was around him. He grabs his mini flashlight.  He turns it on and to his horror there were many doll heads hanging from trees.  The shack smelled of musk and decaying rot from the wood.  He continued to look and notice another doll that was nail up on a makeshift cross. It was small in stature. The doll was dirty and bound with rope.

Clinton felt that is was an evil presence lurking about.  He turns around and before he could scream. He sees an effigy of the crucified Christ but only this time it was murdered woman.

“Jessica, what had happen to you?”

The blue orb that he was following disappeared. A terrifying shock came over his body. His knees became week. Jessica was his childhood friend. How could something so evil do this to someone that was good and kind? Clinton kneels down and started to pray.  He looks up and notices that Jessica’s body was gone off the cross.

“Why?” He screams in sheer sadness

“Because, you touch yourself at night” The demonic entity in Jessica’s body put its hand on Clinton and grabs him.

Screams of agony can be heard. 

_The Next Morning_

Police officers surround the Juke Joint.  Lil Jackson Blue was being questioned by one of the detective.

“Listen, I told you already. I don’t know what happened. Clinton was taking out the trash.” 

“I know, this is a hard time for you. Did you happen to notice anything strange?” 

“Know there was this nice couple who came in earlier that night. They was not from around these parts “

Lil’s Eldest Daughter comes over.

“PLEASE, LEAVE MY FARTHER ALONG. HE IS TIRED AND WE HAVE BEEN ANSWERING QUESTIONS ALL MOURNING.”

“Listen, we are trying our best to help you find your son. Now in order to accomplish this we need your full cooperation in this investigation.  Now, Do you know the name of the couple, Mr.Blue”

“Their names were I think John and Clara. They danced and then left.  They were very nice and sweet and kind. We talk for a good while.”

“Well that is a start Thank you” 

The detective walks away and his phone rings. He answers.

“This is Det. Briggs... I think we might have our first  witness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is setting plans in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the wait. I was sick for the past couple days. This is probably the first chapter that is almost completely missing Phillip and Motesha. I wanted to try a new direction. I hope you all enjoy this. I still do not have a beta for this. So, I am still flying without a net.

 

 

 

Clinton wakes up not too far from his house.  “Was he dead?” He looks around and notices that he was no longer in forest.

“Hello, Clinton” The female voice said gently.” Don’t worry I will not hurt you as long as you cooperate.”

“Who you?”  Clinton asks as he felt his head. “Da last thang I saw was that I was in that disgusting……” He tried to focus his eyes on the direction of the voice.  He could see a woman dressed in all black.  She had blonde hair and also has an implement in the middle of her chest.  Her face was deadly pale and her eye was lifeless.  Clinton carefully looked at the woman.  
“Are you a spook?”  

The woman laugh like it was greatest joke she has ever heard in her life. 

“I wish, I was  in a coma at the DRMC in intensive care. I am very much alive.”

“So you are a Spook?”  A flash of terror started to creep over him. Clinton got up and ran over the door.  The woman slams the door shut, before he could get to it.  He turns around and starts to plea for his life.

”Fuck this! I didn’t sign up for this.  I knew I shouldn’t have spook with that English dude last night.  If you are a spook than just let me go on.”

“You are genuinely scared of me; you do not recognize me at all. Well, I think it is perhaps for the best. My name is Zelda Goldguts.”

She holds out her right hand to give him a hand shake.  Clinton looks at it reluctantly and then looks up at her.

Across town Det. Briggs is in his office.   He looks at the two names in his little notebook John Smith and Clara Oswald.  Briggs has been working on the force for over twenty plus years.   He spent most of his early years working the special cases division in New York.   In all his many years on the force this was the first time dealing with crime that had an occult link to it.

“You two are so strange to me, and I wonder why”   Just as he was trying to wrap his brain around this.  There was a knock on the door.  “Come in” 

“Sorry to interrupt you, Detective. But, there is someone here to see you.” The officer says to him.

“Well, send them in”

A roundish old man comes through the door. He has on a beige suit and pattern leather black shoes. He looks like he has step out of a P.G Wodehouse Novel.

“Well, Mr. Daniels, What brings you down here? To the wrong department I might add”

“It is the damn protesters down at city hall. They are out of control and I want you to stop them.”

“I cannot do anything about that. From what I heard it was a peaceful protest.  Mr. Daniels, They have freedom of speech.”

“I guess to couple that was making all that racket at the Thompson’s had freedom of speech as well.”

“Whatever happens in the confines of their bedroom is their problem.  What is this really about?”

“It is about Leland, I know for a fact that those Townfolks are just itching to reclaim this land. I believe that they are responsible for that merder in the woods.”

Briggs starts to facepalm himself.  Briggs returned to this small town to make a difference.  But, on days like these Briggs starts to question his judgment.  Mr. Daniels was the town suedo historian. He knew every loop hole or ring around in towns by laws.  Det. Briggs and Mr. Daniels had form and unlikely bound. 

“Listen, we do not have all the dots crossed to start speculation. “

“But…..” Briggs cuts him off abruptly.

“And please do not go around spreading unfound rumors. Okay!”  

“Okay, I guess.  But, still that damn protest can’t do proper work anymore.”

“If it makes you feel any better. I will send one of the guys to disband them alright”

Mr. Daniels gets up and starts for the door.  Det. Briggs get up and follow him to the door.

“Alright, I will be back if it continues and file a former compliant.”

“I am sure you will.”

Soon as Mr. Daniel’s leaves the office. A young woman dressed in a police uniform comes up Det. Briggs.

“I see that Mr. Daniels paid you a visit”

“Yes, he did. He is just as unhinged as ever.  So, what did you find out about the names?”

“You will be happy to know that a John Smith and Clara Oswald are staying at The Thompsons.”

“Spoke with Mrs. Reed.  I take it” 

“Yes, I did.” She hands him over a file.

“It is highly unlikely that they are involved. “

“So, what is your next move?”

“I honestly don‘t know.  I guess keep digging.”   At that moment another officer runs up.

“Sorry, excuse me for interrupting Briggs.”

“What is wrong? Did you hear anything?”

“It’s about Goldguts she is gone”

“What do you mean she is gone?’

“She just vanished. No one in the hospital knows where she is”

“SHIT, SHIT, We need to get over that hospital now!”

Briggs grabs his things in a hurry in the office.   Briggs and the two policeman rushes out of the police station.  Meanwhile across town Clinton was still in shock. Goldguts, looked sickly and pale.

“Why Me?”

“I think the real answer is Why Us?  I mean it is easy to say fuck this and Fuck that.  We were chosen for some higher purpose.”

“I don’t understand”

“Last night you talk with two beautiful and attractive people.  They were from far away.”

“You mean dat couple. I only spoke with them in passing. They were nice to us.”  

“I am sure they were. Nothing strikes you as odd about those two.”

“No, it didn’t”

“You didn’t pick up anything abnormal from the male.” 

“Listen, I really don’t fucking know what you are talking about. I don’t go around smelling cracks of people behind like a dog in heat.  I am not aware as use to. After seeing my cousin gets addicted to that awful drink.”

“Well, it is time for you to turn it back on then isn’t it?  You have been chosen to help me accomplished my mission.  You are going to help bring in a new era of enlightenment.  You, my dark piece of handsome chocolate will help me get my new vessel.” 

“What happen if I tell you Fuck you and Fuck off?”

“Then, I will make your living nightmare your reality” 

Goldguts gets up from the chair and walks over to Clinton and touch his hands. Clinton could visually see a bullet piecing though his chest.

“Every horrible moment future and Past will be relieved over and over again. Every horrible incident that has ever happen to your family will be relive by you over and over again. SO DO NOT FUCK WITH ME EVER.” 

The pain was so intense that Clinton started to pee on himself.  He was screaming in agony as he started pass out and then it suddenly stop.  Goldguts release s his hand.  

“Go and Change clothes you are starting reek to high hell.”  
Clinton collected himself and walks into the other room.  Goldguts, has now set things into motion.

Motesha and Phillip decided to sleep in their hotel room.  Phillip started to wake up when his cell phone started to ring. He grabs it reluctantly and looks at it.  The call was from Marion. 

“Hello” 

“This is Marion, I need to you to come to hospital. It is about Zelda.” 

“What has happen to her?”

“She is missing. Her body is gone”

“What?! Was she released? ”

“No, she just disappeared” 

“Okay, I will be right on.”

“I will text you the directions” 

Phillip hangs up the phone.  On the other end, Marion smiles to herself.  Detective Briggs comes into the lobby.

 “Marion, I need to ask a few questions about Mr. Smith and Zelda.”

She turns to him.  “Sure ask me anything”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Nothing Important Really Happened Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion is questioned by Det. Briggs. Phillip seek answers from a unlikely person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been along time coming. I am thankful and grateful for the continued views on this story. This is still un beted

** **

 

 

 **"The Raven will Cry; and Men will fall"**  

                                           - _Secrets of The Delta_

 

 

The sun was slowly coming through the window.  Motesha and Phillip has been making love to each other almost every night.  The passion that ignited the two was on fire. It was like the universe wanted them together.  Phillip holds her tightly like he was unable to let her go.  It was almost to much for any human to handle. Phillip was changing. Motesha was noticing it even more.  She didn't know the exact cause.  She just knew that she was somehow able to handle the intensity of it.   

Phillip slowly gets up out of bed  and gets dress. Motesha grabs the sheet and quickly covers herself.  She notices that Phillip was nearly fully dressed. 

“Where are you off and running to this early?” 

“I have to check on something.  I will be back as soon as I can “

Motesha knew it was a bullshit lie.  But, she was too exhausted.

“Well, Can you at least stop by a coffee shop and get me some coffee?” Motesha turned over towards Phillip. 

Phillip was a bit surprise at the fact that Motesha opted to stay in the room.  After, the lecture she gave him about sticking his nose into other people’s business.  Phillip walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.    

“Is everything’s alright?”

“I am okay. I just feel like staying in. You have officially wore me out” 

“So, I have accomplished my mission, then?” 

“You did with flying colors” Phillip bends down and kisses her.  “When, I come back we will go and find a nice place to eat.”

“Sounds Nice” She smiles and covers herself up.

Meanwhile, At Delta Regional Marion was just about to get questioned Det. Briggs. 

“So what do you want to know?”

“About a Mr. Smith”

“Yes, and what about him”

“You stated that He was with her before the time of the accident.” 

“Yes, He was in the park with her.”

“Do you know exactly what the nature of Mr.Smith Presence was?”

“Ms. Goldguts, told me that he was looking around the park.  I found it odd that a man would be wondering around at that time of night. Especially, after the band you all placed in the park.  She told me that he was lost.” 

“And that is all, she said to you about him.”

“Yes, she escorted him out of the park”

The questioning continued Det. Briggs was starting to wonder.

“Is this all you know?” 

“Yes, you must remember that working at that awful park is only my second Job.  I was finishing up some of my reports for the park. I talk to her as he was getting off and that is it.  Maybe, you should question Mr. Smith”

  Marion was trying her best to cover her tracks. She wanted to shift the suspicion off on John Smith.  This would buy her enough time to calculate her next move and with the park closed. Marion can continue to scout for another place. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Phillip made it to the entrance of the building.  He could see a lot of cops walking around the area.  He put on his sunglasses and walked towards the elevators.  Just as he was entering the elevators two cops was looking right down his direction.  

“Shit, Shit, Why am I nervous” Phillip knew that he did not do nothing wrong. Possibly, trespassing into that park the other night, He tries to calm himself down.  Maybe, Motesha should have come with him.   She is usually the one who could calm him down in these types of situations.  The elevator opened down the hallway there was another set of cops at the entrance. 

The policeman came up to him immediately. 

“Excuse, Me but, this hallway is closed off for the moment.  What is your business, Sir?” 

Phillip started to thank of an excuse.  Something inside of him was telling him that this was a bad mistake. He had this intense urge to run. 

“I am here visiting a friend on this floor” 

“I am sorry but, the patients on this floor are not receiving visitors.”

“Did something happen?” 

“Sorry, Sir, But we are not allowed to divulge that information at the moment.”

He could see across the hall. Marion and Det. Briggs are in deep conversation about something.  Why did she call him?  If she knew that the Hallway was block of from visitors.  He was getting very annoyed He shakes his head trying to stop it. 

“Sir, Are you okay?”

Phillip starts to stumble in the hallway.  The Policeman starts to come towards him.  Phillip starts push away.   Det. Briggs comes out of the room. He notices Phillip bend over on the wall.  Phillip starts to walk over to the stairwell. Just as Det. Briggs started to walk toward him a fellow Detective comes over towards him.  Phillip was standing towards the entrance when he felt a hand pull him inside.

He turned around to find Zelda was in front of him.  A flash of terror started to wash over him.   Zelda put her hand over his lips.

“Shut the Fuck, up and listen.  Marion set a trap for you here. She is trying to pin my disappearance on you.  By, now she would have already toward them about you. If you step foot back in there they will get you.” 

Phillip slowly moves his hands and puts it over Zelda’s hand. He tries to push her hand away.  Zelda releases. 

“What the Hell is going on here?” 

“They are not, who you think they is? Listen, I don’t have much time. I will tell you everything. Meet me behind Hybrid Motors on 1321 Alexander Street. Do not fuck around here. If they catch you it is over.” 

“Okay” Zelda starts to back away. Phillip closed his eyes for a split second and then she was gone.

Phillip went down the stairs and out of the building.  It was only a few minutes later that the policeman was searching the stairwell to find Phillip.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Meanwhile, Motesha returned to the repair shop.  Curtis was working on a car.

“Hello, Is anyone here?” 

“I am in the garage. Be there in a second” Curtis yelled

Motesha looked around the little shop area. 

“I am sorry to keep you waiting” Motesha stop looking around and she was immediately taken with how Curtis looked. 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about”  Motesha walks up to Curtis. “You called me about the car” Motesha was trying her best not to flirt with Curtis.  He was so sexy and attractive. She wanted to take him for a test drive. Actually, she wanted to take him on a test drive with Phillip. Phillip had gotten his wished. Motesha had a three way with Jane Anderson.  Jane Anderson was beautiful and talented.  Phillip was eyeing her for while unbeknownst to him. Motesha was wanted her also. She enjoyed watching Jane and Him together. “Clara” “Clara” She was brought back to reality by the same person who had sent her there in the first place.

“Sorry” She shakes out of it. “It has been a long couple of days”

“Where is John?” 

“He is taking care of some business”

“Well, I wanted to tell you in person that the car is almost ready. I needed a signature from him on the form.  He forgot to sign a sheet.” 

“You couldn’t tell me this on the phone” 

Curtis started to smile. 

“I actually wanted to see you too in person.” 

“Yeah, Right” 

Curtis grabs her hands and started to rub them.

“There is something about you that I can’t explain. I am drawing to you.” 

“You should really stay away from me. I am dangerous.” 

“I love dangerous.” 

She looked into his eyes and she also felt a connection to him. 

“Maybe, I saw you in another life time.” 

Motesha was instantly drawn to him. A flame was set inside her.  She needed him. 

It was mid-day when Phillip arrived at Hybrid.  He looked around and notice there was a few cars in the parking lot.  He looked around and started moving towards the back of the building. All of a sudden, He was grabbed from behind.  Phillip somehow flips the assailant over. Another guy come forward and tries to punch Phillip in the face. Phillip quickly block his move and counter it with an upper cut.  The third one was a short slender man.  He was not to keen on getting in a fight by himself. So, he ran into the building. Phillip looked around and took a breath.  Amazingly his favorite Black Star shirt was not torn. It became silent all of a sudden.  A group of guys come out of the building.

“Come Out,  Fucking----” Phillip could not finish that sentence when he looked around and notices the group of men.

Zelda came out and look over at the guys on the ground.  

“There will be no need for that” 

“Zelda, what is this about?  When you told me to meet you here. I wasn't expecting to be ambushed by your tinker slut soldiers. ” 

“It was the only way to see of you were legit” 

“Excuse me”

“You honestly don’t know what is going on do you”

“NO I DON’T...I don't want to get involved in whatever this shaping up to be” 

“And yet you are here. I am sure that you are at least curious ” 

“ Maybe, only slightly. Can we maybe talk about this in a civil manner?” 

“Sure” Phillip was still in defense mode.  He wasn't quite sure why. His body was not relaxing at all. 

“To put it simply.  There is a war that is brewing and you are the only one to stop it.  It is old as time. Ironically, It involves time and a prophecy.” Philip looks around and notice everyone is staring at him. 

"You can feel it. Can you?  The blurred vision, Altered State of Reality. You see things that you can really understand."  

“Is this is why you told me to come out here? For some type of fairy tell story” At this moment Phillip starts to get a sharp headache. He drops down to the ground.  This time he was running away from something in the distance.

“Why I am having these things? I am just an ....tor" 

At that moment everyone was in shock.  Zelda was also in shock at the revelation.  Another Prophecy has revealed itself in front of her. 

“FUCK THIS! TAKE HIM TO THE CAMP.  I am going to get to the bottom of this there.” Zelda walks back into the building.  Two men comes and grabs Phillip and takes him towards the building.  

“Fuck Me” Phillip says silently to himself. 

 

End of Chapter Eight.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
